Making Music
by Crowbartender
Summary: Sometimes instruments aren’t the only thing that can create beautiful music. Keiichi x Kahoko


**Well, I didn't expect to be posting this so soon. I am... somewhat pleased with this story. Please enjoy my writing :)**

* * *

Kahoko couldn't believe what had just happened. Of all the embarrassing occurrences she could come up with in her crowded mind at that moment, this had to be the worst among them all. Not only that, but this supposed unfortunate accident had also taken something from Kahoko, something in which could never have returned. Her first kiss.

It was something done on a daily bases and had become an event to be expected at any time. So Kahoko couldn't see how at that second, she wasn't expecting it. Keiichi, wanting to do the violinist a favour, reached up to brush a leaf that had landed on her shoulder off and, unaware of what he was doing, she turned to face him.

That was when the unexpected but should've been expected happened, his small grip on consciousness was lost, as it usually was, and he fell forward. If she wasn't facing him, his lips would have never pressed against hers as his body collapsed onto her.

Keiichi's weight was too much for Kahoko to bear and she struggled to slowly lower him onto her lap. It should be slightly more comfortable than the hard wooden bench they were seated at.

And now Kahoko was stuck. Under any circumstances, waking him up was definitely out of the question. How could she face the boy who had just unconsciously taken her first kiss? There was no possible way she had the nerve to do so, knowing all words would be lost when she stared into his baby blue eyes.

Forcing herself to ignore the tingling sensation on her lips, Kahoko tried to focus on another possible problem. Her gaze travelled over the school grounds, paying extra attention to the thick trees which were ideal hiding spots for any spectators. Of course, it would be rare for students to be wandering around at this hour. Kahoko just needed to be sure that no one was around and also wanted an excuse to not think about the boy lying on her.

When she was positive every shadow in her view had been studied twice, Kahoko tried to think of her options at this point. Not that it was easy to think when questions blocked out all incoming thoughts. The violinist really was stuck.

"What are you doing?" Kahoko jumped at the sound the high, tinkling voice, out of both surprise and joy. She turned her head sharply in the direction of the voice, golden eyes meeting with purple ones that were narrowed with suspicion. "Why is your face so red?"

"L-Lili... What are you doing here?" The joy vanished when she remembered her position.

"I thought you'd be practicing! You usually do at the end of the day when you're not busy. And why is Keiichi asleep on you, why haven't you woken him up?" New questions were the last thing Kahoko wanted to hear.

"Uh..." She still unwillingly had the feeling of Keiichi's soft lips pushed against hers memorised. "He told me to meet him out here after school because he wanted to tell me something, but he fell asleep in the middle of it," she explained, trying to keep her emotions under control as she skipped past the part about their kiss.

"That's okay, I guess. Maybe you could practice out here and wake him up at the same time?" Lili suggested, making himself comfortable on Kahoko's right shoulder.

"I suppose," Kahoko murmured, carefully reaching out for her violin case, relieved for the distraction. She slipped her violin out of its case and positioned it under her chin, sighing as she went through all the likely songs she could play.

One stroke over the stings and she was enveloped in her own melody, her own talent. The silent breeze now carried her harmonious music, drifting through the emptiness of the evening. Time meant nothing to Kahoko when she played. Knowing the music off by heart made performing all the more enjoyable.

Half way through the song, Kahoko was almost too far from reality to realise the shifting weight in her lap. She paused for a moment, looking down at her fellow musician. "Keiichi?" she whispered, hoping she hid the uneasiness in her voice well enough. His eyes remained shut.

"More." His soft voice had reminded her of something else as equally soft and her first note came out faulty. Keiichi now opened his eyes and gazed up at her in confusion, but her violin blocked his view of her face. Slowly, he lifted his hand and placed it over Kahoko's, which gripped the bow for her violin a little too tightly.

"Maybe... you should relax a little." As he said this, he eased her fingers into a looser hold. Kahoko was speechless and breathless from the contact.

"I-it's okay, I was just waiting for you to wake up," she stuttered, lowering her violin and placing it next to her.

"...Why?" Kahoko breathed in deeply, readying herself. Opening her eyes was the signal to tilt her head forward so she could look down at Keiichi, who somehow stunned her with his beauty even more than usual.

"Don't you remember? You wanted to tell me something," she said, hating the crack in her voice as she explained.

He stared up at her for awhile, not realising how uncomfortable he was making the redhead feel. The slight nod he gave was his show of recognition. "Yes, I wanted to ask... if you'd come to my house." When that last word fell from his mouth, Kahoko's mind went blank.

"You'd better answer," Lili warned with a whisper, though there was no need as no one but Kahoko could hear him. His words must have slipped through her other ear by now as she kept watching Keiichi. Lili sighed and placed his tiny hands on her head. He then, with great effort, pulled her head back and then pushed it forward again. The fairy had just forced Kahoko to accept.

Before the violinist could recuperate and comprehend the situation, Keiichi had wiped her mind clean once again as he smiled up at her. To say he was dazzlingly gorgeous would be an understatement.

"Things are becoming very interesting," Lili mused as he flicked some of Kahoko's hair into her face. She didn't react or notice for that matter, but it wasn't meant for her acknowledgment. Keiichi reached up and swept the strands back behind her ear, his hand lingering on her cheek much longer than was necessary.

* * *

"Uh, Keiichi?" Kahoko started as she scanned over Keiichi's strangely average looking house. It seemed peaceful to pass as what she had imagined the nature of his home would be, but she had always believed him to be wealthy.

"Yes?" He stood at his front door, his hands sliding into his pockets unhurriedly, searching for his key. Kahoko paused before her question when something glinted in the corner of her eye. Looking down, she noticed the key Keiichi was probably exploring for was resting on the ground next to the blonde's foot.

Breathing out a laugh, she bent down to pick it up. Kahoko grasped the key and begun to stand upright.

When her nose met Keiichi's, who had also leant down for the key, her heart thumped so hard in her chest that she was surprised her ribs could withstand the pressure. His proximity wasn't the only issue; his breathing was partly to blame for her drumming heart. Keiichi's breath blew over her lips and she swore she could almost taste him. His eyes, such a welcoming shade of blue, had Kahoko believing her restraint would be overpowered by the urge to move closer.

The sudden shift of his eyes as they lowered was what snapped her out of her unexpected longing.

"The key..." is all he murmured as he took the key from her still raised hand. Once he had unlocked and opened the door, Keiichi offered his hand to Kahoko. She took it and somehow managed to keep his hand in her grip even after entering his house.

"You wanted to tell me something earlier, didn't you?" he begun as he guided her through his comfortable and quiet house.

"Ah, yes," she replied, trying to remember one of many questions she wanted to ask. "Why did you pick today to invite me to your house?" This seemed to be the safest and most logical to ask.

"Well... I wasn't busy and you told me you weren't either so I took it as an opportunity... because I want us to play a duet together." He continued pulling her through rooms which just glowed with a content, homey aura.

"A duet?" It didn't surprise her in the least. "Well, if that's what you really want," she said, easily accepting his reason.

"I do." Kahoko was surprised by how serious he had sounded. Well, serious in a Keiichi way. She tightened her hold on her violin case, wondering if he had other intentions besides playing music, which was farfetched. But Kahoko needed to be careful now; any more slipups which resulted in her being put into an uncomfortable position with Keiichi would be disastrous. They were friends and that was it.

Keiichi's thumb stroked over her knuckles, gaining her attention as he motioned for her to continue walking. Staring at their joined hands, Kahoko wandered if it really was just friendship. Was he satisfied with just being friends? Was she satisfied?

"This is where I practice." His hand was no longer holding hers as he walked across the room, towards his cello. The walls were covered in music notes and posters of famous composers, but when she examined them closely, she could make out the cream coloured paint beneath all of the paper.

"The walls are sound proof, so I can play whenever I like," he explained, resting his cello between his legs after he sat down.

"Is anyone home at the moment?" she asked casually, starting to unpack her violin.

"No." His answer made Kahoko aware of some very important things and she froze, her hand hovering over her violin. Keiichi may be her friend, but he still had a layer of mystery that had yet to be revealed. What if he was more conscious than he let on? There was a possibility that he had lured her to his empty house into a sound proof room, where no one could hear them for a reason.

"Are you okay?" Under the drowsiness, he sounded concerned and when she saw said concern mirroring in his eyes, this was enough to make Kahoko believe she was just being paranoid.

"I'm fine," she answered with a smile as she lifted her violin.

He waited patiently for her signal to start and didn't notice her hesitation. This made Kahoko wonder how long Keiichi really was willing to wait. When she met his gaze, she unexpectedly saw excitement shining in his pale eyes. Though his face was calm and expressionless, his eyes displayed many emotions.

"Keiichi, why do want to play a duet so much?" Casualty was now replaced with curiosity.

"Well..." he started, seeming to be thinking of his answer. "It's not wanting to a play a duet in particular... What I really want..." He gave her a bemused look. "Is to play alongside you," he finally answered, but still looked confused.

"Why?" she prodded, wanting more details.

"Because I like your music... It's very honest and very... you..." He was beginning to sound unsure about his answers, knowing they were true, but not knowing why or how.

"Is it really my music you like? Or is it because I'm the one playing it?" He didn't seem to know the answer, but he continued staring at her. She didn't enjoy the bewilderment he was clearly showing and she slid her bow over the strings of her violin.

"Any song in mind?" she asked uneasily, hoping to break the tension.

"Ave Maria?" Kahoko couldn't help but utter a laugh at his request. The first song she had ever performed on her once magical violin was definitely a good choice. Needing to ease her mind and Keiichi's wants, she began to play. And when Keiichi joined in at the perfect moment, she felt so stupid to have questioned him. Maybe it was the beautiful sound they were making that made things clearer, but now that she thought about it, she trusted Keiichi.

Kahoko glanced at Keiichi peacefully gliding the bow across his cello, eyes closed. But when she focused hard enough, she could see his lips pulling down in a tiny frown. He was displeased with something.

"Keiichi, what's the matter?" She asked after they had finished the song.

"Oh...I thought that... this would be the perfect sound..." His gaze was glued to his cello as he spoke.

"I thought we played wonderfully... What do you feel is missing?"

"I'm...not sure." When he lifted his eyes, silently begging for a resolution, Kahoko felt a wave of sadness for not knowing the answer. She made her way over to the blonde with a reassuring smile.

"We can try other songs Keiichi, I don't mind how many." He watched her for awhile and the violinist's smile slowly disappeared as Keiichi carefully moved his cello out of his way and he stood up. He looked to be thinking of something as he lifted his hands and rested them on either side of Kahoko's face.

She knew his hands weren't big enough to cover too much of her face, so her blush must have been very visible. She felt a swell of déjà vu as his face closed in on hers and she could feel his breath on her lips.

"K-Keiichi," was the first word she stuttered out, knowing this shouldn't be happening. "W-what are you t-trying to do?" He still looked thoughtful as he leant even closer, his nose touching hers once again.

"I'm trying... to kiss you." Kahoko's eyes widened and she felt her jaw slacken, though this didn't help much as he was now breathing into her mouth. He paused for a moment as he skimmed his hand down her face to rest under her chin, pushing her mouth shut. "Is that...okay?"

Kahoko swallowed and tried to pull away, but her attempt wasn't that great since her body did nothing but twitch. Keiichi was just as patient as he was when waiting for her to start playing. She couldn't think straight and didn't know whether he really was the one, but her body wouldn't react to her protests.

Kahoko opened her eyes, not realising she had shut them. Though she wasn't sure opening them had been the best idea. She was now gazing right into orbs such a soft shade of blue that the sky wasn't even an accurate enough comparison. When she realised the tenderness shining in his eyes was for her, her nod wasn't forced.

She should have been thinking about why he had wanted to suddenly kiss her. She should be thinking about leaving his house. But she could only think of him when his lips pressed against hers. There was so much difference between this kiss and her first kiss. It may have been an accident but it still had made her body shiver with denied pleasure. But now that he was actually intending the kiss, it felt so unbelievably right.

Fireworks blasted in her head when his hands left her face to rest on her hips, pulling her closer. Her arms put themselves to work and wrapped around his neck, creating something too magnificent for words. One of his hands slipped up the side of her shirt and his hot fingers traced over the curve of her waist. When she let a soft moan vibrate through her mouth into Keiichi's, everything froze.

Keiichi pulled away and stared at her in shock. He couldn't believe that was it. He had just heard it. He had practiced endlessly, dusk until dawn, searching for it, hoping to accomplish it. The perfect sound. He had set his purpose and he had thought the cello was the way to go, but he was beyond stunned that he had searched so far from what he was looking for. He hadn't even needed an instrument.

Of course, after hearing the ideal sound, one could do nothing but attempt to hear it once more. He kissed Kahoko again, deciding to go for a different approach as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. He didn't force her to open her mouth; it was completely up to Kahoko. But she felt that his gentle kiss had sucked a lot of her common sense away. His fingers wandering over her as if they were seeking something out didn't help with her control either. So opening her mouth and allowing her duet partner to lower her to the floor wasn't really completely up to her, but her desires.

* * *

Students full of energy exited the school, food and fun on their minds. Lunch was favoured over all school subjects and was a nice chance to be around friends. Though there was the exception of the boy sleeping alone in the shade of a large tree. No one appeared to mind his lack of liveliness, seeing as how his attitude was no surprise.

"Keiichi!" His name being called caused the blonde to stir and crack open his eyes, looking in the direction of the voice. Kazuki was making his way over to Keiichi's sleeping spot, a friendly smile on his face.

"Yes?" Keiichi mumbled sleepily, shutting his eyes for a moment.

"Your drowsiness must be contagious or something. Ever since Kahoko got to school, she's been so out of it," he said playfully, a laugh escaping as he remembered back to his friend's clumsy behaviour. "What exactly did you guys do?" He continued, still smiling.

"We...made music," Keiichi whispered in response, his voice quiet as he felt himself starting to drift back to sleep.

If Kazuki hadn't left the cellist to rest, accepting that as his answer, he would have heard Keiichi blissfully finish his sentence with, "together."

* * *

**Think dirty if you want to know the meaning of what Keiichi said :D Oh, and if you found him out of character, sorry. **


End file.
